


Kids

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a warm summer night when Sam brings up an unexpected subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dean, you ever thought about kids?" Sam's question reverberated unannounced in the comfortable silence that reigned between the brothers.

"Kids. As in smaller versions of us?" Dean asked leaning back on the windscreen of the Impala, the warm evening air caressing his face combined with the cool beer in his hand making him feel that he was in his own little heaven.

"Yeah, as in sons and daughters," Sam huffed pensively.

"Can't say as I have, Sammy," he answered wondering where on earth Sam was going with this but playing along. "I mean the year I had with Ben, it was good, you know. He was a fine kid but look how that ended."

"It could have gone differently if you hadn't had their minds wiped," Sam pointed out.

"What did I tell you about bringing that up ever again!" Dean growled.

"That you'd punch me in the face. Well it wouldn't be the first time," Sam specified taking a swig of his beer..

 

"Then there was Emma," Dean continued bitterly after a few seconds of silence. "That was a real fiasco!"

Sam's voice was soft as he spoke. "I'm sorry I had to kill her Dean but she was going to knife you and I.... couldn't let that happen."

"I know, Sammy, " Dean replied just as softly.

 

"What brought all this on, may I ask?" Dean bitched, changing the tone of his voice from soft to grouchy. "You have totally ruined the moment, man! Balmy night, starlit sky, cold beer and you want to trash it all by talking about kids. Now it's your turn, Sasquatch. Do you want children or is there something you aren't telling me?" Dean continued pointing the bottle at his brother

Sam shrugged." Nah. I'm not father material. I was just curious."

"Not true, Sammy. You'd make a great dad," Dean answered unexpectedly. "I can totally see you with a pink flowery SUV dropping your floppy-haired kids off at school, organising their homework, soccer practice and all that shit!"

Sam huffed in disagreement. "Yeah, and I'd be terrified every second that some son of a bitch would come along and tear them apart. No, there are no kids on my agenda, Dean!"

 

Dean pulled himself up to face his brother. "Then why are we even talking about freaking' kids, if neither of us wants any!" he grumbled.

"It's just, you know, all the destiny crap," Sam mused.

"Cupid told us that Mom and Dad didn't even like each other yet they were forced together because we had to be born to fit in with the Apocalypse. What if Cupids have a warrant out on us too? Maybe it's written that the Winchester blood-line has to continue."

"I wouldn't worry, Sam. I know that 'if', and that's a monstrously enormous 'if', I went for the apple-pie, suburban, wife and two kids life, it wouldn't be because some butt-naked cupid fires an arrow into my ass. It's not gonna happen Sammy. I wouldn't wish our lives on some poor unsuspecting kid!"

"I'm with you there, man. I would hate for anyone to go through what we have," Sam agreed wholeheartedly.

 

Dean nodded and stretched down on the windscreen, his little brother relaxing back beside him, their eyes on the star-filled vault of the night sky.

*********

Watching from the shadows, the little group of Cupids that had been appointed to the Winchesters, listened in and scratched their heads.

This was going to be their most difficult assignment yet, but nothing was impossible and although it might take an entire quiver of arrows fired point-blank at the brothers and their appointed mates, eventually Fate would take its course and the Winchester blood-line would continue.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

She noticed him as soon as he entered the diner; the masculine equivalent of 'the face that launched a thousand ships', too flawless to be true,  
topped off by stunning green eyes and a taut body; the bow-legs adding a charming blemish to all that perfection.

She was good at reading people; in her line of work she did it all the time and she instinctively knew that he was well aware of  
his outstanding looks and had no qualms in putting them to good use when needed.

He approached the counter confidently, smiling engagingly as he spoke.

"Hi there, beautiful," he grinned. "Two hamburgers with all the trimmings, an extra chicken salad on the side and two large coffees.

"Coming up, Sir, " she smiled back as his discerning eyes studied her, obviously liking what he saw.

She was almost going to slap him down for looking her over like a piece of horse-meat but she realised it was just his way.  
There was no intended insult behind his charm; he probably presented himself to every woman like that.

She filled his order and he left with a predatory flash of white teeth and a wink, and her eyes followed him as he navigated the tables.  
A man full of self-assurance; a dangerous man, she decided, a thrill sweeping through her. A man she could fall for.

 

In the background, the Cupids launched into an excited twittering. A directive had just come down from Heaven to unleash their arrows. She was the one; the Winchester's chosen mate.

 

 

She noticed him as soon as he entered; extra-tall, long never-ending legs, wide muscular shoulders, unruly chestnut hair, soft pink lips,  
soulful hypnotic hazel eyes brimming over with deep dark secrets. Just looking into them made her shiver deliciously.

She ws good at reading people, in her line of work, she did it all the time; this guy was as complicated as he was handsome, and that meant  
he was majorly freaked-up.

His voice was exactly how she would have expected, soft-toned, gentle. Yes, she though to herself, a gentle giant on the outside yet hiding so much inside.

"Hi there," he smiled almost shyly.

God if he wasn't attractive enough, he had to have the most beautiful smile she had ever seem. It lit up the room, and what about the dimples? Too  
friggin' much!

"Um, two burgers with all the trimmings and an extra-large chicken salad, please. And two coffees."

She had never believed in the fairy tale of love at first sight but she was beginning to reconsider

'Shut up,' she chided herself. 'When he walks out of here, you'll never see him again.'

"Thanks," he said giving her another of his addictive smiles, before gathering up the food and making his way to the door.

 

The Cupids witnessing the exchange twittered excitedly as the order came down from Heaven to unleash their arrows. She was  
the Winchester's chosen mate!

 

 

Sam pushed open the door and deposited the food on the small table, causing Dean to quickly abandon his stance on the bed  
and throw himself on the food as if he hadn't eaten for a week.

"What took you so long Sammy? No pity for your starving brother, although I can't blame you for hanging around that diner. Did you see  
the hot waitress? What a stunner!"

"Same old Dean," Sam shook his head in exasperation.

"What? Don't tell me a red-bloodied Sasquatch like you didn't notice her. Sammy, I've always had doubts about your girlie-ness, and  
this could be the scientific proof!"

 

Sam rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, I did notice her, and for once I'm in synch with your dubious taste in women, Dean. She was a stunner."

"Aha!" Dean smirked, as if he had won the lottery.

"Huh, doesn't take much to make you happy, dude," Sam grunted digging his fork into the salad.

"Well don't you fret now, little brother," Dean grinned. "We're gonna be hanging around for a few days anyway, so you can have a go  
at convincing her to try some Sasquatch sex with you"

"Dean, shut up! You're incorrigible," Sam bitched as he turned the volume of the TV to ear-splitting levels.

Dean couldn't help teasing his little brother; it was as ingrained into him as much as being a big brother was, but the girl in the diner  
was truly worth a shot; she had made a big impression on him too.

'No harm in having a little friendly brotherly competition to see who could win the prize,' he mused to himself, chewing  
appreciatively on the burger.

 

Though Sam's eyes were fixed on the screen, his mind was fantasising on the girl in the diner.

He wasn't as vociferous as his big brother about sex; he hid it better, but his memories of his year as soulless Sam where his sex drive  
had run riot without restraint, had left his body needier than it used to be.

If the girl was willing there was no harm in having an enjoyable night out. He was sure that Dean would hit on her anyway, so nothing  
wrong with a little competition he smiled to himself.

Dean came over and planked himself down beside him on the small couch, their shoulders brushing, two souls in perfect harmony.

 

 

The next day, the elder Winchester made his way to the diner, no harm in getting a head start on Sam. He small-talked his way through  
the wait for the food, and unleashing all his non-indifferent charms he got her number and an assurance of a hot night of sex if he called..

He was all smiles when he entered the motel room, but kept quiet about his successful hit on the gorgeous waitress. He would wait and  
see what Sammy was up to, if anything!

 

Sam went for the afternoon food run and puppy-eyed his way into getting the waitress' number with the assurance of a wild night  
of sex as soon as he called her.

He eyed Dean warily as he entered the room. His brother's expression was unreadable. Sam wondered if he had hit on the waitress  
but he wasn't going to say anything for now.

 

A few hours later Dean pushed off the bed and made for the bathroom.

"I gotta take a shower, Sammy. Got a big appointment tonight," he said as he closed the door.

"Hey, don't use all the hot water, Dean. I gotta shower too, man. I'm going out tonight," Sam shouted through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it," Dean shouted back through the hiss of the water.

 

Dean made his way on foot to the nearby bar where the girl had agreed to meet.

He spotted her quickly sitting at the counter. If she had been beautiful in her waitress uniform she was exceptional when dressed to impress.

'Heaven can be found on Earth,' he thought as he moved eagerly towards her.

 

Sam smoothed down the unruly locks which tended to curl madly if left untamed and exited the room.

The brothers hadn't told each other where they were going, so Sam wasn't sure where Dean had ended up.

All he cared about was that he had a hot date with the waitress. Maybe he had put one over on his big brother this time.

 

He made his way to the meeting place, strangely anticipating the appointment as if he was a green teen.

She was waiting for him outside the bar, unearthly beautiful in jeans and a simple white blouse

"Hi," he grinned." You want to go inside?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," she answered, smiling enchantingly up at him.

Sam held open the door and followed her in.

He immediately spotted Dean, sitting at the counter, a woman by his side.

Who was she? Sam wondered as he placed and arm around the waitress' waist and made his way towards a corner table.

 

The cupids in the background let loose with a barrage of arrows on the couple. just as they had done with Dean and his escort a short time before.

Maybe they had been successful in their assignment, but only time would tell. They stared at each other, unsure of the outcome..

The Winchesters were completely unpredictable. Would the arrows do their work or would the brothers shrug them off as they did with everything else the supernatural had thrown at them?

 

The end


End file.
